


Spring in His Step

by Sweet_maker (mohawke)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Morning Sex, PWP, Sexy bedhead always leads to sex, straight up smut y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10090247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohawke/pseuds/Sweet_maker
Summary: Sometimes the Commander gets to start the day off just right.





	

She's still half asleep, luxuriating in the feel of soft cotton against her skin when Cullen pulls her closer. After weeks away from Skyhold it feels almost foreign to sleep on something other than a bedroll. 

She glances over her shoulder, smiling slightly at the sight of him. His face is still relaxed as he dozes on, his hair a disheveled nest of golden curls. He looks peaceful in the faint dawn glow and she can't resist the urge to place a tender kiss on his forehead.

He stirs at the gesture, eyes slowly blinking open to meet her own. He gives her a lazy smile, the scar on his lip quirking up in _that_ way, the one that always makes her stomach flip.

“Good morning,” he murmurs, voice still thick with sleep. 

“I didn't mean to wake you,” she says sheepishly, turning to face him. He shrugs, capturing her lips in a slow kiss. 

“I'd have woken soon anyway. We're expecting new recruits this morning,” Cullen says, brushing an errant lock of hair behind her ear before slipping from her bed. 

“Do you really have to go? It's still early,” Tethiel insists. “Can I convince you to stay?”

Cullen chuckles softly, turning to look at her. His look of amusement gives way to one of desire as she rises up onto her knees, tugging his tunic over her head and dropping it to the floor.

“Maker’s breath,” he swears, greedily taking in every inch of tawny skin bared to him. “This is hardly fair, inquisitor…”

“So does that mean you'll stay, Commander?,” she teases, letting out a cry of surprise as he pushes her onto her back. Before she can even process it his lips are on hers, hot and insistent. She lets out a moan, yielding readily as his tongue teases along the seam of her lips.

“Creators I missed you,” Tethiel whispers, breath catching as his lips trail along her jaw and down her neck. He bites down on the sensitive skin of her shoulder, eliciting a stuttering groan from her. 

“Every time I heard the gates open I had to keep myself from checking to see if it was you,” Cullen says with a wry smile, kissing her sweetly. “Leliana teased me mercilessly for it.”

“Of course she did,” Tethiel laughs, gasping his name as he trails his lips along the shell of her ear. Without warning calloused palms come up to cup her breasts, clever fingers teasing the rosy tips into hard peaks. Each touch has her burning, aching with _need._ Stubble scratches her skin as he laves hot kisses along her shoulder before slinking lower. 

Tethiel lets out a huff of disappointment as his hands leave her. He gives her a knowing smirk before trailing his lips down her stomach, pausing just before he reaches the waistband of her smalls. 

She can't bite back her moan of disappointment when he leans back, grasping her left ankle in his hand. Painstakingly slow he begins leaving teasing kisses along the length of her calf, stopping to trace a scar on her knee with his tongue. Ever upward his touch traverses, closer to where she wants him until he repeats the journey on her other leg. 

“Stop. Teasing. Me.” She demands, pulling away and pushing him onto his back. He looks at her in surprise as she straddles him, caught off guard by their sudden change in positions. “Touch me.”

He groans, complying instantly. Calloused fingers delve beneath the fabric of her smalls, trailing along the slick folds of her sex. Her breath leaves her lungs in a shuddering gasp as his thumb circles the sensitive bundle of nerves, her hips jerking of their own accord as he repeats the motion.

She can't bring herself to care when he yanks her smalls off, rending the fabric in his haste. If anything it only makes her burn with desire.

“Maker you're so wet,” he husks, easing a finger into the heat of her sex. It doesn't take long before she's pleading for more. A second finger joins the first, curling to brush against a spot that makes the air rush from her lungs. Each curve of his wrist drives her need ever higher, his palm grinding against her clit as everything falls away and all she can focus on is the overwhelming sensation. When she finally reaches her peak she comes with a strangled cry, nails digging sharply into the skin of Cullen’s shoulders as her back arches with pleasure. 

“Maker I love watching you…” Cullen says, voice rough with desire. His words only serve to stoke her need for more. With a wicked smile she takes him in hand, leaning down to kiss him as she teasingly strokes him. She swallows his groan of pleasure, lips hot and fierce against his. 

“You'll be the death of me,” he husks, pulling her fingers from his length before gripping her hips and plunging into the slick heat of her.

Tethiel lets out a shaky moan, eyes fluttering shut as she adjusts to the fullness. She can feel the tension in his fingers on her skin as he holds himself still. Without another word she meets his gaze, easing up before rolling her hips and sheathing him within her once more. 

The sensation is exquisite, a fullness she's missed. Each thrust has her burning, the slick sound of skin on skin sending a flush down her neck as she rides him. 

She lets out a jagged moan as he slides a hand between them, toying with her clit until she's seeing stars. 

“Fuck, right there Cullen,” Tethiel pants, hips stuttering as he leans up to lave hot kisses over her breasts. All it takes is a few more thrusts and she's gone, hurtling head on into another orgasm. With a keen she shatters around him, gasping for air. 

She's barely recovered before he's guiding her onto her hands and knees, one hand on her hip as he plunges back into her and the other tracing the length of her spine.

“So beautiful…” He groans, drawing a soft whimper from her as he rolls his hips. She swears loudly as he toys with her clit, the touch almost too much to handle. Her fingers grasp the sheets, tight fistfuls of cotton anchoring her in the moment. 

Tethiel lets out a cry of pleasure as her orgasm sweeps over her, her eyes snapping shut as she shudders under Cullen’s touch. His hips stutter as she clenches around him. He thrusts once, twice and then he's undone. His breathing is harsh against her neck as he rides out the wave of his orgasm, finally easing out of her with a shaky laugh. 

Tethiel gives him a slightly dazed smile, brushing the sweat slicked strands of her hair back from her forehead before draping herself over his sated form.

Cullen sighs in contentment, fingers trailing absentmindedly along the curve of her spine as she nestles against him. She can feel his heart still racing in his chest as she captures his lips in a slow, simmering kiss. 

“I love you,” she whispers as they break apart, smiling softly at him as he pulls her back for another kiss. 

* * *

When he meets the new group of recruits it’s several minutes late and with a smile on his face. 

 


End file.
